cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marine General of the Sky and Earth, Lambros/@comment-12590334-20150119135204/@comment-26002251-20150121005345
I do believe that NG is the deck to beat as of now, even stronger than The X. However personal experience speaking and on paper, AqF seems a little bit better, if not on par. As was mentioned, they both focus on restanding but have their own benefits to doing so. They are indeed weaker than NG's against control decks since they require lots of combo plays to work well. NG - Standing with extreme power boosts. AqF - Standing more independently with the Rg's and getting a lot more attacks in. NG are a lot easier to play and somewhat more consistent in terms of standing with White Hank and Viktor and Vikt Ten. However, that also means they're more predictable and easier to block as perfect guards and 10's will do they trick for lots of NG attacks. The early wave is mostly guarded by 5's then by 15's after the generation breaks and such. A big difference is that if they choose to take the damage, they have 1 less to worry about but that isn't so in AqF's case. AqF requires a lot more management and for the player to know what he's actually. With a proper field, 8 -10 attacks a turn is not impossible and some of them will force 15's with Ranbrose's help. In this case, taking 1 damage is not going to help unless they rely on triggers which either means they have lots to spare or are in deep trouble. NG's are not as affected by the opponent getting triggers as AqF is, which is a downside. Tidal Bore vs Vikt Ten - Tidal Bore is more of a plus-er in preparation for AqF's later needs. He only requires the 3rd attack and is easily accomplished with just 2 columns with aid from Sutashia. We'll say both hits since they are on-hit effects. Tidal Bore gives triple check as well as a draw (+4 new cards that turn) and can call a Rg to an emty column to boost or standalone. Vikt Ten is pure pain as it can stand Sazanda and in turn Ranball for a 24k column. 15k guard off for Vikt Ten versus a potential 5 for Tidal Bore who can help plus (say, with Sabre Flow Sailor to draw 2). Ranbrose vs. Meteorkaiser - Meteorkaiser is you standard restander with Cb 2 and discard 2 cost. Overall it can be used twice a game. 26k standalone beast, easy to use and pressuring for obvious reasons. Ranbrose however helps more combo pieces get off as he can stand Rg's which can restand themselves in turn, doubling the effect of the +10k power. The stand 2 and +10k each is pressuring no doubt but it is more of a spread out support rather than Meteorkaiser's Vg concentration sack. I have played both and thoroughly enjoy both but I just find that AqF is more pressuring in terms of consistency with an easy 5/6 attacks a turn. Late game it is the better deck as well (with a perfect field, at least a dozen cards to guard). NG with a perfect field forces 100k or so guard or in the form of damage and pg's. AqF forces cards for individual guarding, different from NG calculating. A side note is that AqF may be more Cb consuming if Meteorkaiser is not used.